Inherited
by shiningjess
Summary: But Kurosaki Isshin and his wife Kurosaki Masaki would never believe how alike their children were to them. Thus presenting, Inherited A Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toshirou story.


There are several terms to describe resemblances between parents and children. We can say the son is a chip of the old block, we can say that the the child inherited the parents' genes (which is biologically true) among all things. But Kurosaki Isshin and his wife Kurosaki Masaki would never believe how alike their children were to them.

Thus presenting,

Inherited

A Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toshirou story.

--

Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of the 10th division and well known for his silver hair and teal eyes, entered the Kurosaki Karin's room. It was ten years down from the Winter War, Toshirou had no more of the "shortie" jokes cracked on him because he had by now, grown into a 180cm fine looking young man. The only scandal that surrounded him now was his sexual orientation for he was being famous for not casting a glance at the sexiest woman after his growth spurt. But Toshirou knew better. When you already had a significant other, everything else did not matter.

Karin sat at the edge of their bed, staring out into the dark night from her window. By now, the tomboy Karin was a successful woman with her own career and a good income. Although she wore more business skirts then soccer shorts, the rebellious and boyish nature within her did not fade away.

"Karin," He called out, pronouncing her name as though it was sacred.

"Toshirou," She replied, turning her head to the door where he walked in from.

He sat on the bed that they shared and gave her a kiss.

--

Matsumoto Rangiku, vice captain of the tenth division, pacing up and down of her captain's office. _This is not good. _She thought to herself and her mind frantically searching for a possible way out of this whole situation for her captain. But she could find none before the familiar spirit pressure signified the entrance of her captain who was pleasantly surprised that his vice captain had actually came on time for duty.

"Captain," She began, but she wasn't able to string a proper sentence with words and began stuttering and her hands fidgeting.

"Yes Matsumoto?"

"Em, Captain," _Just say it. _Matsumoto told herself, "You were discovered,"

"Discovered what?" Toshirou asked, eyes narrowing. It was definitely not something good.

Matsumoto took a deep breath and began, convinced that her captain had the right to know everything without any of her stuttering delays. "Someone from the 2nd squad took pictures of you 

being intimate with Karin and passed it over to Yamamoto Chief Captain. He should be summoning you to see him pretty soon,"

Toshirou's eyes widened in shock. What did his she just say? Matsumoto ,on the other hand, gave her captain to register the information and when the gravity of the thing finally hit Toshirou after a few seconds of initial shock, the only words that were uttered through his slightly trembling lips was, "How did you.."

Matsumoto did not wait for Toshirou to finish his question but answered soberly, "I was summoned to the first division office regarding that. Don't worry Captain, I denied any knowledge,"

DespiteMatsumoto's reassurance, how could Toshirou not worry? Real World Humans and Soul Reapers are not allowed to have a relationship and the penalty of that is death under the charge of neglecting one's duty. Who cared if Toshirou was a captain and a child prodigy? He had broken one of the biggest rule as a Soul Slayer and discovered. He didn't really bothered about him dying but, according to the law, the human was to be killed as well. He shuddered. Nothing would be allowed to happen to Karin. He tried to think of a way out but even before any viable one could be made, a hell butterfly appeared with Yamamoto's voice commanding Toshirou's immediate presence.

As he stood up to leave to meet his fate, he had to tell Matsumoto, the sole keeper of his secret relationship, one last thing.

"Don't let Karin know,"

-

Her captain did not return the whole day and Matsumoto was obviously worried. So when nightfall came, she rejected her usual mates' invitation for a drink and went to her captain's living quarters to ensure everything was alright.

But he wasn't there.

So she took her own initiative to enter to find the living quarters cleared out minus one thing.

The tenth division captain haori.

_Captain sure takes a short enough time to make a decision. _Matsumoto thought to herself. But it might just be the best way out for both of them. The case was pretty clear, Toshiruo had violated the rules and would have been punished by either death of permanent exile and Karin would definitely be killed. But if Toshirou were to go on a willing exile and meet up with Karin, given Yamamoto's pragmatic nature, he would probably not pursue the matter further because he would probably need to send a Captain class Soul Reaper to first defeat Toshiruo before anything. And the person might not even win against a prodigy who would be determined to protect his loved one.

But of course the consequence would be that, Toshirou would be nothing more than a normal real life being in a real life world and distant from all the power and authority. Matsumoto found herself feeling glad for her captain. Well, at least, he had a loved one to go to, unlike her loved one who was permanently buried in the depths of Hueco Mundo.

-

When Karin returned from work that night, she realized Toshirou was in her bedroom before her. They did not meet regularly though Karin always made sure that the room was in the condition to welcome Toshirou any time he could sneak out to meet her.

Toshirou kissed Karin's forehead tenderly as she sat on the bed. As he pulled away from the kiss he whispered, "I know this isn't the most romantic way to put it, but would you marry me?"

Karin's eyes widened in shock, "But what about your duties back in Soul Society. And you did tell me before that a human-death god relationship is illegal right? Then why the sudden question? Something is not right Toshirou and you are going to tell me,"

"Because from today onwards, I am no more a Soul Reaper nor the Tenth division captain," He said simply devoid of any emotion that was fitting to the weight of this statement.

Karin pushed Toshirou away with her hands to look at him face to face with a very serious expression. "What do you mean?"

He let his fingers run through her facial features as though to soften the tension that had built up due to his statemtn and as Karin loses her her grip on her, he placed his lips on hers.

"What I meant was," he said, biting at her ear, "I'm giving up Soul Society just to be with you,"

"But why?" She asked, voice barely audible.

"I would rather stay with someone I love for a finite amount of time, then to live in eternity and never knew what it means to fall in love,"

-

Close to thirty years back, Kurosaki Isshin fell in love with Masaki and abandoned his place in the 13 Squads to live a simple life as Dr Kurosaki in the real world.

Thirty years later, Hitsugaya Toshirou gave up his place in the 13 squads for Kurosaki Karin, the daughter of Kurosaki Isshin.

-

This is extreme fluff and a crappy crappy piece. GAAA. Okay even the best needs some fluff for the fluffy days right?

The usual, REVIEWS?


End file.
